Ice
by Daerin-ssi
Summary: Soonyoung itu es bagi Jihoon. Jihoon akan tetap menyukainya, walaupun Jihoon tau ia akan merasa sakit. tapi pemanas yang membuat es itu mencair, dan ingin menggantikan posisi es itu. Kesalahpahaman yang berujung keterpurukan. mereka tidak tau ada Insiden yang menunggu mereka di masa depan. [ FF Seventeen. Soonhoon or Jicheol.]
1. Chapter 1

ICE

[Prolog]

Author : Daerin-ssi

Cast :

\- Kwon Soonyoung

\- Lee Jihoon

\- Choi Seungcheol

\- Oh Hana (OC)

\- Seventeen Member

Genre : Romance,Hurt/angst, School-Life, Friendship

Pair : Soonhoon, JiCheol,SoonHan, temuin sendiri

Disclaimer: Cast punya YME dan keluarganya. Cerita milik saya, kalau ada kesamaan mungkin kebetulan.

Warning : BL/Yaoi/Shounen-Ai, Typo(s), DLDR, don't be siders

.

.

.

Jihoon mengedarkan pandangannya di kantin. Matanya menangkap sosok berambut coklat yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya. Tapi dia tidak sendiri, ia bersama wanita berambut sepunggug. Ia berjalan menuju sosok itu sambil mendekap bekal yang ia buat untuk kekasihnya itu

"Soonyoung, mau ke taman?" Tanya Jihoon di meja mereka – re: Soonyoung dan Hana-

"tidak bisakah kau melihat aku sedang ngobrol dengan Hana?" jawab Soonyoung dingin. Jihoon mempererat bekal di dekapannya.

"ah, maafkan aku" ucap Jihoon kikuk.

"Wah, sepertinya bekal itu enak Ji, untuk siapa?" tiba tiba Seungcheol muncul di samping Jihoon. ia mengambil bekal yang didekap Jihoon.

"oh, ada suratnya. Tertulis disana ' Soonyoung'." kata Seungcheol keras keras sengaja, seperti menyindir.

"Seungcheol-ah…" bisik Jihoon sambil menunduk

" sepertinya dia tidak akan memakannya Ji, buatku saja ya. Ikut aku" kata Seungcheol sambil menatap Soonyoung sinis dan menarik Jihoon keluar dari kantin. Soonyoung hanya menatap mereka tajam, sedangkan Hana, ia terlihat bingung.

.

.

Seungcheol menarik Jihoon ke taman di belakang sekolah. Yang ditarik hanya menunduk menahan airmatanya. Seungcheol membiarkan Jihoon duduk di salahsatu bangku taman. Jihoon tetap menunduk saat di tatap oleh Seungcheol.

"Ji, bisakah kau berhenti melukai dirimu sendiri?"

"…"

"kenapa kalian tidak akhiri hubungan kalian saja?" Jihoon mendongak menatap Seungcheol dengan mata merah.

"aku.. aku terlanjur mencintai nya" kata Jihoon meneteskan airmata. Seungcheol mendesah pelan dan duduk di sebelah Jihoon.

"Ji, bisa ceritakan mengapa hubungan kalian seperti itu? Kalian sudah berpacaran 1 tahun. Beberapa waktu lalu baik baik saja, mengapa jadi seperti ini?"

"entahlah, aku tidak tau. Dia tiba tiba mendekati Hana dan menjauh dariku" kata Jihoon sambil terisak

"sudah Ji, nanti kau kambuh lagi. _Inhaler_ mu ada di kelas, nanti aku yang repot" kata Seungcheol khawatir. Jihoo mengidap asma. Ia tidak bisa menangis terlalu lama, terkejut, telalu lelah, sudah lumayan parah.

"maaf.." katanya sambil mengatur nafas.

"kau jangan mau kalah sama Hana. Ia cuman anak baru yang tidak tau apa apa. Kau harus berjuang" kata Seungcheol menyemangati Jihoon, walau ia menutup rasa sakitnya.

"Seungcheol.. boleh aku minta sesuatu?" Jihoon menatap Seungcheol.

"aku ingin makan ice cream."

"tidak, nanti kau susah bernafas Jihoon. kau ingat minggu lalu kau terlau banya makan es dank au tidak bisa bernafas"kata Seungcheol sambil membuang muka, karena ia tau akan terjadi..

"ayolah, aku makan sedikit sajaa" kata Jihoon mengeluarkan aegyonya. Ugh, Seungcheol sudah menduganya.

"baiklah, tapi janji jangan sampai kebablasan. Aku akan mengawasimu" kata Seungcheol sambil menarik kedua pipi Jihoon dan dibalas oleh anggukan. Mereka tertawa setelahnya. Tak sadar ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Cih, kau sama saja" kata seseorang itu kemudian pergi dari sana

.

Jihoon menyukai es lebih dari minuman lain, bahkan dia bisa menggigit es batu tanpa ngilu. tapi, setelah puas memakan es, ia akan susah bernafas. Jadi, ia terlalu mencintai Soonyoung, ia tau mencintainya membuat dia susah bernafas. Tapi Soonyoung itu bagai candu untuk Jihoon. dan Seungcheol adalah pemanas yang mencoba mencairkan es itu dan menggantikan posisinya. Ia mencoba menghangatkan Jihoon.

Mereka tidak sadar akan kesalahpahaman yang mereka hadapi. Kenangan indah berubah karena salahpaham yang berujung keterpurukan. Mungkin ada insiden yang mengerikan menunggu mereka.

.

.

.

TBC

So ice ice baby kkk~

Daerin comeback dengan ff Chaptered. SoonHoon itu candu yah xD

Dae udah ngepost ff oneshoot kemaren (re: Mine sama Lovely day). Walaupun sedikit yang baca, biarin lah. Yang penting Dae puasJ

Ff ini terispirasi dari Dae sendiri. Dae emang suka makan es, tapi sesudahnya jadi susah bernafas. Alhamdulillahnya,Dae ngga ngidap asma.

Yaudah segini aja. Jangan lupa review(:

See You next Chap!


	2. Chapter 2

ICE

[Chapter 1]

Author : Daerin-ssi

Cast :

\- Kwon Soonyoung

\- Lee Jihoon

\- Choi Seungcheol

\- Oh Hana (OC)

\- Seventeen Member

Genre : Romance,Hurt/angst, School-Life, Friendship

Pair : Soonhoon, JiCheol,SoonHan, temuin sendiri

Disclaimer: Cast punya YME dan keluarganya. Cerita milik saya, kalau ada kesamaan mungkin kebetulan.

Warning : BL/Yaoi/Shounen-Ai, Typo(s), DLDR, don't be siders

.

.

 _1bulan yang lalu_ , 17.00

Jihoon berlari menyusuri jalan yang sepi. Ia muak mendengar orangtuanya bertengkar setiap hari. Sang surya sudah mulai turun untuk memulai malam hari. Udara mulai terasa dingin. Jihoon berlari kearah danau di ujung jalan. Kawasan rumahnya memang sepi. Ia berhenti di pinggir danau.

HIK HIK

Suara itu berpadu dengan deru nafasnya. _Inhaler_ nya berada di rumah. Ia mengeluarkan handphone nya dengan tangan bergetar. ia membuka _log_ pada handphonenya. Tertera nama Soonyoung di urutan paling atas. Ia memang menelfon Soonyoung tadi. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera menelfon Soonyoung

HIK HIK HIK

Suara itu terdengar keras dari nafasnya

 _'_ _Jihoon-ie?ada apa?'_

 _"_ Soonyoung.. HIK HIK"

 _'_ _Jihoon ada apa? Kau dimana?'_

"Danau.. tolong"

Setelah itu Jihoon tidak tau. Ia kehilangan kesadarannya dan tercebur ke danau. Danau itu sangat sepi karena sudah menjelang malam. Tapi Jihoon tidak sadar, ada yang melihatnya berlari kearah danau. Dia adalah Seungcheol. Seungcheol itu tetangga Jihoon. ia tak sengaja melihat Jihoon berlari saat dia keluar rumah. Seungcheol yang melihat Jihoon tercebur, langsung saja lompat dan menyelamatkannya. Ia segera membawa Jihoon ke permukaan.

"Jihoon!" kata Seungcheol sambil menepuk pipi Jihoon. Jihoon terlihat kesulitan bernafas. ia meletakkan Jihoon di tanah dan memompa dadanya, tapi hasilnya Jihoon tetap tidak bangun. Tak ada pilihan lain, ia memberi Jihoon nafas buatan.

Soonyoung yang baru datang kaget melihat apa yang dilakukan Seungcheol. Ia mematung, hanya melihat apa yang di lakukan Seungcheol sampai Jihoon bangun. Sudah melihat Jihoon bangun, ia sedikit lega. Tapi bagaimana bisa Seungcheol deluan datang daripada dia? Atau Jihoon menghubungi Seungcheol dulu baru dia?. Hal hal negative tentang Seungcheol terus berdatangan. Soonyoung pergi dari sana setelah melihat Jihoon di gendong oleh Seungcheol. Hatinya terasa sakit.

.

.

 _Esok hari di sekolah_

" _Annyeonghaseo_ , namaku Oh Hana. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian."

Wanita berambut sepunggung bernama Hana itu membungkukkan badannya. Dia anak baru. Sekarang memang memasuki semester baru. Wajar saja ada anak baru.

"ya Hana, silahkan duduk di bangku kosong di pojok" ucap Kang Seonsangnim.

"saya akan mengabsen" lanjutnya

Saat Hana berjalan kearah bangku kosong, ia diperhatikan oleh murid murid. Ia duduk tepat disamping kiri Soonyoung. didepan bangku Hana ada bangku kosong. Itu punya Jihoon. Soonyoung terus memperhatikan bangku itu. Tumben sekali Jihooon tidak masuk. Kang Seonsangnim menyebutkan satu persatu nama siswa di kelas itu.

"Lee Jihoon" hening. Tak ada yang tau dimana Jihoon.

"dia sakit" ucap seorang lelaki yang tak lain adalah Seungcheol. Semua yang ada di kelas menatap Seungcheol. Aneh, harusnya yang bilang itu adalah Soonyoung karena dia itu kekasihnya. Siapa yang tidak tau kalau Jihoon itu kekasih Soonyoung. Soonyoung dan Jihoon merupakan pasangan popular di sekolah. Soonyoung anak terpopuler di sekolah berpacaran dengan anak terpintar di sekolah. Soonyoung yang selalu romantic terhadap Jihoon membuat murid murid di sekolah iri.

Bel istirahat terdengar, semua murid murid berhamburan keluar kelas. Tak sedikit yang menghampiri Hana untuk berkenalan. Seseorang didepan Soonyoung berbalik kearahnya.

"oi Soonyoung. kau dan Jihoon bertengkar?"

"aku sedang tidak mau membahasnya, Seokmin"

"baiklah, mau ke kantin?"

"kau saja." Seokmin langsung meninggalkan Soonyoung yang moodnya sedang tidak baik.

.

.

Saat bel pulang sekolah terdengar. Murid murid langsung keluar kelas. Seungcheol menghampiri Soonyoung. suasana kelas mulai sepi. Tinggal Soonyoung, Seungcheol, dan Hana disana. Hana sedang membereskan buku bukunya.

"Soonyoung, kau mau menjenguk Jihoon?" ucap Seungcheol intens

"tidak, aku ada urusan." Balas Soonyoung bohong. Ia tak mau melihat Jihoon sekarang, apalagi dengan Seungcheol. Hatinya terasa sakit mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"urusan apa? Kau tidak peduli dengannya? Kau itu kekasihnya." Kata Seungchol kesal. Soonyoung yang merasa terpojok, langung mendapat ide melihat Hana yang baru beranjak dari bangkunya.

"aku ada urusan dengan dia. Dia bilang ingin bergabung di klub dance" kata Soonyoung langsung menarik Hana yang kebingungan. Seungcheol menaikan alisnya bingung.

"aku tak mau membuatnya menunggu." Kata Soonyoung langsung membawa Hana keluar kelas. Seungcheol terlihat bingung dan curiga dengan sikap Soonyoung. ia langsung pergi menuju rumah Jihoon.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Makasih banya buat yang udah nge Fav/Foll dan Review yaa.

Buat yang bingung, ini Flashback ya. Dae ngga nyaman aja tulisannya di miringin.

Karena cuman flashback, jadi pendek aja. Di chap selanjutnya inshaallah panjang:)

Panggil Dae aja ya. Dae bukan Thor yang punya palu xD

Review yaaa!


	3. Chapter 3

Soonyoung POV

Ingatan satu bulan yang lalu terus berputar putar di kepalaku. Mengapa aku tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu?. Ini semua membuat frustasi. Aku jadi tidak berselera melihat makanan di depanku. Dikantin terlalu ramai.

"oi Soonyoung!" suara perempuan di depanku membuatku sadar.

"apa?"

"kau tidak memakan makanan mu?"

"entahlah aku tidak selera" ucapku sambil meletakkan sendok. Aku melihat sekeliling kantin yang ramai. Rasanya tidak nyaman.

"sampai kapan?" Tanya Hana membuatku menoleh kearahnya

"maksudmu?"

"jangan pura pura bodoh Soonyoung. sampai kapan kau mau begini?"

"begini?" ucapku malas

"haish, kau menghindar dari Jihoon dan tidak memberi alasan. Kau sangat tidak _gentle._ Sebenarnya apa masalahmu dengannya?"

"yah, memang aku pengecut. Nanti kuceritakan"

"cepat atau lambat aku akan dikira perusak hubunganmu!" kata Hana tegas

"aku tidak merasa" jawabku acuh tak acuh.

"ayolah Soonyoung, lihat sekelilingmu. Kalian itu pasangan paling popular di sekolah. Sedangkan aku cuman anak baru yang tiba tiba dekat denganmu. Pasti semua orang mengira aku perusak hubungan kalian" ucap Hana frustasi. Aku melihat sekeliling memang hampir setiap orang disana melihat kami. Tiba tiba ada yang menghampiri meja kami.

"Soonyoung, mau ke taman?" Tanya Jihoon. itu Jihoon!. kenapa jantungku berdebar kencang. Sebisa mungkin aku memasang wajah datar. Mengapa Ia membawa kotak bekal?.

"tidak bisakah kau melihat aku sedang ngobrol dengan Hana?" jawabku dingin. Aku mengepal tanganku saat mengatakannya. Ingin sekali ia memukul mulut bodohnya ini. Kata kata itu keluar secara otomatis. Seperti sudah kebiasaan.

"ah,maafkan aku" balasnya dengan kikuk. Ia tersenyum tapi senyum itu sangan sedih. Aku mempererat kepalan tanganku.

"Wah, sepertinya bekal itu enak,Ji. Untuk siapa?" aku menoleh kearah sumber suara. Itu Seungcheol. Melihatnya dengan Jihoon membuat ingatan itu terlintas di kepalaku. Aku melirik Hana yang terlihat bingung melihat Seungcheol.

"oh, ada suratnya. Tertulis disana 'Soonyoung'" baca Seungcheol keras seperti menyindirku. Kami menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang

"sepertinya dia tidak akan memakannya,Ji. Buatku saja ya. Ikut aku" kata Seungcheol menatapku sinis dan ia menarik Jihoon keluar kantin. Aku menatap tajam tangan Seungcheol yang menarik tangan Jihoon. ingin sekali rasanya memukul tembok.

"Soonyoung, apa hubungan Seungcheol dengan kalian?" Tanya Hana yang daritadi kebingungan

"nantiku ceritakan" jawabku sambil berdiri.

"kau harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku dan Jihoon, Soonyoung" kata Hana yang kuhiraukan. Aku membututi mereka ke taman belakang. Mereka sedang mengobrol. Aku berdiri di balik tembok dan mendengar percakapan mereka.

 _'_ _baiklah, tapi janji jangan sampai kebablasan. Aku akan mengawasimu'_

Hanya itu yang aku dengar. Emosiku memuncak saat Seungcheol menarik kedua pipi Jihoon dan mereka tertawa bersama.

"Cih,kau sama saja." Kataku kesal dan pergi darisana

Soonyoung POV end

.

Saat Soonyoung pergi membuntuti Jihoon dan Seungcheol. Hana juga ingin kembali ke kelas, karena tatapan tak bersahabat dari murid murid di kantin.

 _"_ _hei, lihat itu. Dia memang perusak hubungan Soonyoung dan Jihoon" ucap salahsatu murid_

 _"_ _benar. Semenjak dia ada, Soonyoung dan Jihoon jadi jauh"_

 _"_ _anak baru tidak tau malu"_

Semua omongan mereka terdengar jelas oleh Hana. Langsung saja Hana lari ke kelas. Saat sudah di kelas, semuanya menatap Hana lalu sibuk kembali dengan urusan mereka. Tak ada satupun yang menyapanya. Ia duduk di bangkunya dan berusaha menahan tangis. Yang dibayangkan olehnya telah terjadi. Ia tidak akan bisa tenang sekarang.

Jihoon dan Seungcheol sudah kembali ke kelas. Tapi Soonyoung tidak ada. Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, Soonyoung belum juga kelihatan. Daritadi Jihoon terus menerus membalikan badan melihat kearah bangku Soonyoung. kelas sudah sepi, Jihoon tetap di bangkunya menunggu Soonyoung.

"Ji,kau tidak pulang?" suara Seungcheol menyadar Jihoon dari lamunannya.

"ah,A-aku harus mengerjakan laguku,Seungcheol-ah. Jika dirumah aku tidak bisa tenang." Kata Jihoon tersenyum. Jihoon itu seorang composer lagu. Walaupun masih SMA dia sudah bekerja di suatu agensi.

"baiklah. Hati hati." Seungcheol tau Jihoon pasti menunggu Soonyoung. jadi, ia membiarkannya. Jihoon menyelipkan _earphone_ di telinganya dan mulai mengerjakan lagunya. Satu jam sudah berlalu, Entah kenapa dia tidak bisa menahan kantuknya. Ia tertidur diatas bukunya.

Soonyoung bangun dari tidurnya. Ia tertidur _rooftop_ sekolahnya. Ia berjalan ke pagar pembatas. Lapangannya kosong, sekolah sudah sepi. Ia turun menuju kelasnya untuk pulang. Saat sampai dikelas, ia mendapati Jihoon yang sedang tertidur di mejanya. Soonyoung bertanya –tanya, mengapa Jihoon tidak pulang?. Ia mengambil tasnya dan berjalan kearah pintu. Di depan pintu ia berhenti. Ia sadar Jihoon menunggunya. Ia tak tega meninggalkan Jihoon sendiri, jadi ia berbalik kembali kedalam kelas. Perlahan ia memutar bangku didepan Jihoon dan menempelkan pantatnya disana. Ia memperhatikan Jihoon. dibawah matanya terdapat kantung berwarna hitam. Wajahnya sedikit kasar. Ia pasti sibuk dengan lagunya dan lupa dengan dirinya. Badan Jihoon bergerak. Soonyoung kaget, ia langsung berdiri dan keluar tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"ugh" eluh Jihoon sambil mengucek matanya. Ia melirik jam ditangannya. Matanya terbelalak, sudah pukal empat sore. Ia cepat cepat membereskan baranganya. Ia berhenti dan melihat kearah bangku Soonyoung. tasnya sudah tidak ada. Ia menghela nafasnya dan beranjak keluar kelas. Sekolah mulai sepi dan gelap. Ia mempercepat jalannya kearah gerbang sekolah. Sedangkan Soonyoung yang bersembunyi dibalik tembok, bernafas lega karena tidak ketahuan. Ia memegang dadanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Mungkin ia harus memninta maaf?. Rasa gengsinya terlalu tinggi untuk itu. Ia pulang dengan banyak pikiran

.

 **-ICE-**

Soonyoung datang lebih cepat ke sekolahnya karena ia menerima pesan dari Hana. Sekolah masih sangat sepi. Derap langkahnya menggema di koridor. Sampai di kelas, ia meliat Hana sedang melamun sambil menatap keluar jendela. Dia terlihat manis dengan penjepit berwarna merah di rambutnya.

"Hai" sapa Soonyoung menyadarkan cewek berambut sepunggung itu.

"jadi, mau bicarain apa?" kata Soonyoung to the point

"apa masalahmu dengan Jihoon?"

"kau menyuruhku datang sepagi ini hanya untuk itu?"

"ayolah ceritakan" Hana terlihat serius. Soonyoung menceritakan semuanya. Dan reaksi Hana aneh. Ia terlihat frustasi.

"cuman itu?" nada bicara Hana meninggi membuat Soonyoung menaikkan alisnya

"ada apa?"

"kau cemburu dengan Seungcheol dan menjadikanku pelarianmu. Kau benar benar pengecut Soonyoung!"

"aku tau. Kenapa kau marah?"

"gara gara ini..bukan. Gara gara kau aku jadi di bully. Kau tau aku menerima terror dari fansmu" ucap hana frustasr. Soonyoung hanya bisa membelo. Ia tak menyangka akan sekacau ini.

"A-aku.. maaf- "

"kau harus menjelaskan semua pada Jihoon dan semua murid Soonyoung" kata Hana memohon

"akan kucoba"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Nge-STAK ih): lagi buntuuu. Tolooong)): #abaikan

Yang cuman bisa segini maaf ya.

Q: apa sih expetasi reader-nim sama FF ini?

Jawab di kotak review ya(;


	4. Chapter 4

Suasana kantin ramai seperti biasa. Jihoon duduk di pojok sambil melamun. Ia hanya menatap kosong meja didepannya. Sampai ada sekotak susu dan roti terletak didepannya. Ia mendongak. Matanya membulat melihat seseorang didepannya. Itu Soonyoung. Jihoon kehilangan kata kata. Terjadi kontak mata sampai Soonyoung memutuskannya dan mulai menarik bangku didepan Jihoon.

"S-soonyoung?" Jihoon terbata

"apa? Kau seperti baru bertemu denganku" ucap Soonyoung sambil duduk. Ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"okey, aku mengaku salah Jihoon. aku terlalu cemburu melihatmu dengan Seungcheol. Apalagi kejadian didanau.." kata Soonyoung mengalihkan wajahnya kesamping karena menaikan sebelah alisnya menunggu kelanjutan dari Soonyoung.

"..Jadi mau baikan?" lanjut Soonyoung sambil menatap manik Jihoon. Jihoon mengusap tengkuknya.

"tentu saja. Aku bahkan tidak tau masalahnya apa" kata Jihoon sambil nyengir.

"Yosh!" Soonyoung berdiri dan menarik bangku dan naik keatasnya. Seketika orang orang di kantin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Soonyoung.

"Semuanya tolong dengarkan. Aku dan Jihoon sudah baikan dan kami akan bersama lagi. Jadi jangan berburuk sangka!" ucap Soonyoung sambil berteriak. Murid murid di kantin bertepuk tangan dan mengucap selamat kepada mereka. Jihoon hanya menunduk karena malu.

"Soal Hana.." kata Soonyoung membuat suasana kembali hening. " dia tidak ada hubungan dengan aku maupun Jihoon. Jadi jangan ganggu dia" lanjut Soonyoung kemudian turun dari bangku. Entah kenapa suasana kantin menjadi canggung setelahnya. Soonyoung menarik Jihoon ke kelas. Seungcheol yang ada di depan kantin,tidak tau harus senang atau sedih. Ia hanya tersenyum miris.

"sudah kuduga" ucap Seungcheol dan berjalan menjauh dari kantin.

.

.

 _Kelas_

Soonyoung dan Jihoon berjalan mendekati Hana yang sedang menunduk sambil menggunakan _Headphone_ nya. Soonyoung memberi isyarat ke Jihoon untuk menyapanya.

"Hana-ssi" panggil Jihoon membuat yang di panggil mendongak. Hana terlihat kaget dan melepaskan _headphone_ nya. Jihoon memutar bangku didepannya kemudian duduk disana. Ia tersenyum ke Hana membuat Hana kebingungan. Hana menatap Soonyoung meminta penjelasan.

"Hana, aku dan Jihoon sudah baikan dan kau tidak akan di terror lagi." Kata Soonyoung

"iya, maaf ya" kata Jihoon sambil tersenyum manis membuat Hana tersipu.

"harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku hampir menjadi perusak hubungan kalian" kata Hana. Jihoon menggeleng.

"bukan kau harus minta maaf, tapi _pabbo_ Kwon itu" kata Jihoon sambil menunjuk kearah Soonyoung. yang ditunjuk ingin protes tapi di potong oleh Hana

"benar, dia memang pengecut" mereka berdua tertawa sedangkan Soonyoung mempoutkan bibirnya. Bel masuk berbunyi. Murid murid kembali masuk ke dalam kelas dan pelajaran dimulai. tanpa sadar Jihoon tersenyum sendiri selama pelajaran berlangsung.

.

.

6 _bulan kemudian_

Jihoon mengedarkan pandangannya di sebuah café. Ia mempunyai janji dengan teman temannya

"Jihoon!sini!" panggil seorang berambut sebahu sambil melambai tangannya. Jihoon langsung berjalan kearah meja di pojok dekat jendela. Disana ada Jeonghan,Seungkwan, dan Wonwoo.

"sudah lama?" Tanya Jihoon sambil duduk.

"hampir 30 menit" sindir Wonwoo.

"maaf maaf. Aku ketiduran sehabis mengerjakan laguku" kekeh Jihoon.

"selalu saja begitu" kata Seungkwan sambil menyuap kue ke dalam mulutnya. Jihoon hanya nyengir.

"aku mau memesan dulu" ucap Jihoon sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke _counter_ makanan. Ia kembali dengan _latte_ dan kue _tart_ kecil ditangannya. Mereka mengobrol ringan dan tertawa bersama.

"huaah, ga kerasa kita udah mau lulus. Perpisahan seminggu lagi" kata Wonwoo

"benar, sebentar lagi kita berpisah" –Jeonghan

"aku ragu dengan nilaiku" –Seungkwan.

"jangan begitu, kau sudah berusaha, Seungkwan-ah" –Jihoon

"kau pasti tenang Jihoon. kau selalu urutan pertama" kata Seungkwan. Jihoon terkekeh setelahnya.

"apa rencana kalian setelah lulus?" kata kata itu membuat Jihoon terdiam. Seungkwan berkata dia ingin masuk universitas Seoul. Mereka bersemangat menceritakannya. Tidak dengan Jihoon, ia hanya menunduk.

"Jihoon?kau kenapa?" kata Jeonghan yang menyadari perubahan sikap Jihoon.

"aku..aku tidak akan masuk universitas Seoul" mereka bertiga kebingungan dengan perkataan Jihoon.

"maksudmu? Kau akan masuk universitas lain?"

"Paris. Kedua orangtuaku mengirimku ke universiras music disana." Mereka bertiga tidak bisa berkata apa apa.

"kapan kau berangkat?"

"pada hari kelulusan" suasana menajdi canggung setelahnya

"mungkin ini demi masa depanmu juga,Jihoon" kata Jeoghan mencairkan suasana.

"bagaimana dengan Soonyoung?" Tanya Wonwoo membuat Jihoon berpikir.

"tidak usah pikirkan Soonyoung, Jihoon. ia bahkan lebih memilih Hana daripada kekasihnya" mendengar itu Jihoon tersenyum miris.

"kenapa tidak kau akhri saja Jihoon? kau akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri" kata Jeonghan

"aku terlanjur mencintainya. Tapi aku sudah putuskan yang terbaik untukku" jawab Jihoon

"aku dukung semua keputusanmu,Jihoon-ah" kata Wonwoo sambil menyesap tehnya.

DRRT DRRT

Handphone Jihoon bergetar. ada pesan masuk.

 _From : Soonyoung-ah_

 _Ji, tolong temui aku di taman xx sekarang._

 _Aku memaksa._

Jihoon yang membaca pesan itu lalu menghela nafas. ia membereskan barang barangnya.

"mau kemana?" Tanya Seugkwan

"aku ada janji lagi. Maaf ya. Lain kali kita bertemu lagi" kata Jihoon langsuung berjalan keluar café tanpa persetujuan teman temannya.

.

.

Jihoon berjalan kearah bangku yang di duduki seorang pemuda berambut coklat. Pemuda itu menutup matanya. Sepertinya ia merasa bosan menunggu Jihoon.

"Soonyoung-ah" panggil Jihoon sambil menepuk pundak Soonyoung. Soonyoung membuka matanya.

"lama sekali." Kata Soonyoung sambil merentangkan tangannya ke udara

"maaf, aku habis bertemu Jeonghan,Seungkwan dan Wonwoo di sebuah café. Lumayan jauh dari sini" Soonyooung hanya mengangguk.

"ayo" Soonyoung menarik tangan Jihoon. Jihoon hanya mengikuti saja.

.

Soonyoung membawa Jihoon ke Coex Aquarium. Mereka berkeliling dan melihat ribuan ikan dalam tabung. Mereka berdua bersenang senang disana. Berfoto dan tertawa bersama. Mereka saling mengegengam tangan sepanjang jalan mereka. Mereka hampir mengelilingi seisi tempat itu. Sampai mereka tidak sadar hari mulai gelap.

Selesai dengan suasana bawah laut. Mereka memutuskan ke sungai Han. Sekedar untuk beristirahat sambil melihat pemandangan malam Sungai Han. Angin berhembus sedikit kencang malam ini. Mereka berdiri di pagar pembatas yang menghadap di jembatan Banpo. Tidak ada yang membuka suara diantara mereka.

"bagaimana dengan lagumu?" Tanya Soonyoung

"sudah selesai. Tinggal dikirim." Soonyoung mengangguk kecil. Lalu kembali hening. Jihoon hanya menatap kosong Jembatan Banpo. Padahal rainbow fountain sedang dimulai.

"Soonyoung bagaimana kalau kita saling jujur. Aku ingin sekali bertanya ini padamu." Kata Jihoon tetap menatap lurus kedepan. "k-kau.. kau menyukai Hana?" Tanya Jihoon membuat Soonyoung menunduk. Lalu Jihoon tersenyum pahit. Ia sudah tau jawabannya.

"begitu ya. aku akan jujur. Ayo kita putus" kata kata itu sontak membuat Soonyoung menoleh kearah Jihoon. Soonyoung tau Jihoon pasti sudah menderita selama ini. Karena dirinya. Entah ia harus senang atau sedih. Tapi hatinya terasa sakit sekali.

DRRT DRRT DRT

Ada panggilan di handphone Soonyoung. Tertera disana 'Hana'. Ia ragu untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"tak apa. jawab saja telfon itu. Jangan pikirkan aku" kata Jihoon sambil tersenyum kearah Soonyoung. Soonyoung mengangkat.

"ada apa?"

 _"_ _hiks Soonyoung hiks. Bisakah kau temuai aku di taman xx sekarang? Aku membutuhkanmu"_ suara Hana terdengar bergetar seperti ketakutan. Dahi Soonyoung berkerut.

"aku.." Soonyoung melirik Jihoon. Jihoon memberi syarat untuk pergi menemui Hana. "baiklah. Aku akan kesana" begitu Soonyoung memutuskan telfon. Jihoon langsung bilang

"pergi lah. Jangan membuat dia menunggu" katanya sambil tersenyum. Soonyoung berpikir sebentar dan mulai berjalan menjauhi Jihoon.

Jihoon memastikan kalau Soonyoung sudah jauh. Air matanyapun tumpah. Ia menangis keras sambil memukul dadanya. Sakit sekali rasanya.

HIK HIK

Dadanya mulai sesak. ia tidak bisa bernafas. Tangannya bergetar mengambil _inhaler_ di dalam tasnya. Ia mulai bernafas melalui _inhaler._ Setelah tenang, ia berjalan pulang. Saat di bus ia hanya menatap kosong ke luar jendela. Ia bahkan hampir melewati haltenya.

'haah, ayolah Jihoon' batin Jihoon sambil menepuk kedua pipinya. Ia berhenti didepan sebuah gang. Gang ini membawanya lebih cepat ke rumah tapi gang ini terlalu sepi dan gelap, lampu jalannya remang remang. Tapi kalau lewat jalan biasa ia harus memutar. Setelah menimbang nimbang akhirnya ia pilih gang ini.

"Hei,manis mau bermain?" ada sekumpulan anak remaja didekat gang itu. Jihoon berusaha mengabaikannya dan mempercepat jalannya. Tiba tiba ringtone handphonenya berbunyi . tertulis disana ' Choi Seungcheol'. Jihoon segera mengangkatnya

" _Jihon kau dimana?"_

"aku di gang menuju rumah"

 _"_ _gang yang sepi itu?kenapa lewat sana? Itu berbahaya"_

"iya, tapi lebih cepat"

 _"_ _tunggu disana aku akan menjemput"_

"tidak usah –AAK!"

TUK

Handphone Jihoon terlepas dari gengamannya

 _"_ _JI?JIHOON! kau kenapa? JIHOON!"_

.

.

.

.

TBC

Makasih loh reader-nim yang masih ngikutin ff Gaje ini(:

Dae usahakan ga bakal nyesel((:

Mind to Review?


	5. Chapter 5

" _Jihoon kau dimana?"_

"aku di gang menuju rumah"

 _"_ _gang yang sepi itu?kenapa lewat sana? Itu berbahaya"_

"iya, tapi lebih cepat"

 _"_ _tunggu disana aku akan menjemput"_

"tidak usah –AAK!" ada yang menarik bahu Jihoon dan membenturkannya ke tembok gang. Jihoon kaget. Sebelah tangannya di tahan di tembok.

"hei manis, kau berani mengabaikanku ya" dia salah satu dari anak remaja depan gang tadi. Jihoon ketakutan.

"kau tau aku tidak suka diabaikan. Jadi kau harus menerima hukumannya" kata pemuda itu. Ia menciumi Jihoon brutal. Jihoon memberontak, tapi tenaganya kalah oleh pemuda itu.

"Lepaska-ahh!" Pemuda itu merobek baju Jihoon. ciumannya turun ke leher Jihoon. Jihoon terus memberontak. Tangan Jihoon yang tidak ditahan mengambil balok kayu yang kebetulan ada disampingnya dan memukul pemuda itu dengan keras. Pemuda itu mendorong Jihoon kesamping dan membuat Jihoon tersungkur. Bahunya sakit karena batu kerikil menggores kulitnya.

"DASAR LAJANG!" teriak pemuda itu. Badan Jihoon gemetar hebat. Pemuda itu menarik rahang Jihoon membuat Jihoon berdiri.

PLAK

Satu tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Jihoon. Pipinya merah dan berdenyut. Ia kembali menciumi Jihoon dengan kasar. Tiba tiba pemuda itu ditarik kebelakang oleh seseorang.

BUAGH!

Pukulan itu mendarat di pipinya dengan keras membuat pemuda itu tersungkur. itu adalah Seungcheol. Karena rasa amarah, Seungcheol terus memukuli pemuda itu.

"DASAR BAJI****" umpat Seungcheol sambil terus memukul

HIK HIK

Suara itu membuat Seungcheol sadar. Ia melihat Jihoon meringkuk ketakutan dekat tiang listrik, ia langsung beranjak kearah Jihoon. Saat Sseungcheol mendekati Jihoon, ia langsung berteriak. Pandangannya gelap ia berusaha memberontak

"Jihoon! tenang" kata Seungcheol sambil memeluk Jihoon. Jihoon terus memberontak.

"Ini aku!Seungcheol, Choi Seungcheol!" katanya terus memeluk Jihoon. setelah itu pergerakannya langsung terhenti dan Jihoon mulai menangis keras dalam pelukan Seungcheol. Nafasnya tidak teratur disertai suara _mengi._ Seungcheol melepaskan pelukannya dan mencari _inhaler_ di dalam tas Jihoon. ia langsung memberinya kepada Jihoon. setelah nafas Jihoon kembali normal, Seungcheol melepas jaketnya dan memakainya pada Jihoon. pemuda yang melakukan pelecehan pada Jihoon sudah hilang entah kemana. Seungcheol membereskan tas Jihoon dan menggendong Jihoon pulang.

.oOOo.

Soonyoung berjalan ke kelasnya dengan malas. Ia terus menggerutu di dalam hatinya. Sekolahnya mewajibkan masuk hari ini padahal ujian suda selesai. Dan yang lebih parahnya absen berjalan. Begitu memuakkan. Terlintas di kepalanya kejadian kemarin. Soonyoung menghela nafas, dia harus apa saat bertemu Jihoon nanti. Keadaan kelas sudah cukup ramai. Suara riuh murid murid memenuhi kelas. Soonyoung berjalan malas kearah bagkunya. Ia melirik tempat duduk Hana. Cewek itu hanya diam dan menatap keluar jendela. Lalu Soonyoung melirik tempat duduk Jihoon yang kosong. Dan kebetulan –entah kebetulan atau tidak- tempat duduk Seungcheol juga.

"oi, Soonyoung" panggil Seokmin yang berada di depan Soonyoung. "kau putus dengan Jihoon ya?" mata Soonyoung melebar. Bagaimana dia bisa tau secepat itu?.

"bagaimana kau tau?"

"eo, jadi benar? Aku hanya memancingmu tadi. Hubungan kalian terlihat meregang, sudah banyak teman teman yang mengira kalian sudah putus, tapi belum ada yang tau kepastiannya." Jelas Seokmin. Soonyoung mengusak rambutnya kasar.

"kau jadian sama dia?" Tanya Seokmin sambil melihat kearah Hana.

"tidak" Seokmin hanya mengangguk setelahnya dan berbalik ke tempat duduknya. Bel masuk terdengar nyaring. Murid murid mulai masuk dan duduk di bangkunya masing masing. Kang Seonsangnim masuk dan mulai mengabsen.

"baik, semua sudah masuk. Bapak akan membagikan undangan perpisahan untuk orangtua kalian." Semua anak terheran mendengar perkataan Kang Seonsangnim.

"anu pak.." salah satu anak membuka suara. Pandangan seisi kelas menuju kearahnya." Dimana Jihoon dan Seungcheol?" Tanya anak itu. Semua siswa setuju dengan pertanyaannya.

"ah, bapak ingin memberi tau, kalian hati hati jika pulang ke rumah sendiri pada malam hari. Orang orang jahat berkeliaran di luar sana. Soal Jihoon, ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kemarin malam padanya. Orangtuanya menghubungi bapak tadi pagi. Kalau Seungcheol, dia tidak memberi kabar."

Suasana kelas menjadi riuh setelahnya. Murid murid saling berbisik, mempertanyakan tetntang Jihoon. Soonyoung hanya membelakkan matanya. Pikirannya mulai sibuk.

.

.

.

.

 _Rumah sakit. 12.30 PM_

Seugcheol duduk disebelah ranjang Jihoon. ia memperhatikan wajah Jihoon yang sedang terlelap. Beberapa jam yang lalu dia di bius oleh dokter. Kejadian tadi malam membaut dia trauma. Seungcheol merasa kesal dengan dirinya. Kalau saja ia datang lebih cepat. Seungcheol mengusak rambutnya kasar.

CKLEK

"Seungcheol! Sudah bibi bilang untuk pulang saja. Jihoon akan bibi yang jaga." Wanita paruh baya masuk dengan kantong belanja di tangannya. Sepertinya ia dari mini market.

"tidak apa apa,Bi. Aku akan menjaganya." Kata Seungcheol. " ngomong ngomong bibi sudah lapor polisi?"

"sudah. Pelakunya sudah tertangkap. Ia di temukan di depan gang itu sambil merokok. Dasar tidak tau malu." Kata Ibu Jihoon sambil menyerahkan minuman kaleng pada Seungcheol. Seungcheol menerimanya dan mengucap ' _kamsahamnida'_.

"mengapa kau tidak pulang saja Seungcheol-ie?" kata Ibu Jihoon sambil mengusap rambut Seungcheol.

"aku.. merasa bersalah. Seharusnya aku datang lebih cepat" kata Seungcheol murung.

"bukan salahmu Seungcheol-ah. Akhir akhir ini bibi dan paman sering bertengkar bahkan sudah merencanakan perceraian. Paman bilang akan mengirim Jihoon ke luar negri untuk belajar disana. Mungkin dia tertekan dan jadi jarang pulang. Minggu lalu dia menginap di studio agensinya." Seungcheol yang mendengar itu kaget.

"Jihoon mau ke luar negeri?" Ibu Jihoon mengangguk. Terdengar bunyi ringtone handphone dari saku Ibu Jihoon. wanita itu segera mengangkatnya. Setelah beberapa menit, ia menyelesaikan percakapannya.

"Seungcheol-ah, bibi mau ke bagian administrasi dulu ya" Seungcheol mengangguk dan wanita itu berjalan keluar ruangan.

Seungcheol kembali menatap Jihoon. berkali kali dahi Jihoon berkerut. Keringat mengucur dari dahinya. Sepertinya ia bermimipi buruk. Matanya tiba tiba terbuka lebar. Seungcheol kaget dan mendekat kepada Jihoon. nafasnya tersenggal senggal.

"Ji? Kenapa?" Tanya Seungcheol sambil mengenggam tangannya. Jihoon melihat kearah Seungcheol dan mulai menangis.

"Ji! Tenang. Ini aku Seungcheol" tangis Jihoon lama lama berhenti dan mulai isakan kecil.

"Seungcheol.. aku takut" kata Jihoon. Seungcheol menatapnya iba.

"Ji,bisa ceritakan kejadian kemarin? Atur nafas pelan pelan saja" Jihoon mengatur nafas. ia berusaha mengingat. Jihoon mulai bercerita dari sewaktu ia bersama Soonyoung sampai kejadian itu. Emosi Seungcheol memuncak saat Jihoon bilang Soonyoung pergi untuk menemui Hana. Kalau saja Soonyoung mengantar Jihoon pulang, Jihoon tidak akan begini.

Seungcheol melirik jam dinding diruang itu. Sebentar lagi sekolahnya akan pulang. Ia harus menemui Soonyoung. Paman dan Bibi sudah kembali. Seungcheol bilang akan pulang sebentar dan kembali lagi kesini. ia pamit dan keluar rumah sakit dengan cepat.

.

.

.

 _Sekolah_

Saat bel sekolah berbunyi, murid murid langsung keluar kelas dengan cepat. Soonyoung mulai mengendong tasnya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Beberapa murid menyapanya.

"Soonyoung!" seseorang memanggil Soonyoung. itu adalah Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

"apa?"

"kau tau dimana Jihoon?" Soonyoung menggeleng. Wonwoo menatapnya aneh.

"kau sudah putus dengannya Hyung?" tanya Mingyu. Soonyoung tidak banyak bicara ia hanya mengangguk.

"wah, jadi kau memilih Hana daripada Jihoon. kau hebat Soonyoung, kau sudah menyakiti Jihoon." kata Wonwoo tajam. Mingyu yang mendengar itu langsung menenangkan Wonwoo.

"sudah sudah, lebih baik kita pulang saja" kata Mingyu sambil merangkul Soonyoung. Wonwoo hanya berjalan dibelakang mereka. Ia tidak sudi berjalan dengan orang yang menyakiti temannya.

Mingyu dan Soonyoung mengobrol dan tertawa. jalan menuju gerbang ramai karena murid murid ingin pulang. Seungcheol memakai hoodie yang menutupi kepalanya. Saat melihat Soonyoung, amarahnya pecah. Seungcheol berjalan cepat kearah Soonyoung.

BUAGH

Ia memukul Soonyoung membuatnya tersungkur ke tanah. Murid murid kaget melihat kejadian itu dan menjadikannya tontonan. Seungcheol menarik kerah Soonyoung. tudung hoodie Seungcheol sudah lepas. Suasana menajdi tegang.

"Kau.. bagaimana bisa kau tertawa seperti itu hah? Suara Seungcheol terdengar tajam.

"maksudmu?"

"kalau saja kau mengantarnya pulang kemarin dan tidak memilih menemui Hana. Jihoon tidak akan terbaring di rumah sakit!" Soonyoung membelakkan matanya. Mingyu datang dan menarik Seungcheol. Seungcheol melepaskan tangan Mingyu dari bahunya dengan kasar.

"kau akan menyesal Soonyoung" kata Seungcheol memakai tudung hoodienya kembali lalu berjalan keluar sekolah. Soonyoung hanya mematung setelahnya. Wonwoo yang penasaran dengan Jihoon. ia mengikuti kemana Seungcheol.

.

.

.

TBC

Eaaa, greget ga? Kesel ya sama Soonyoung xD

Ciee yang ngga sabar nunggu MVnya Seventeen /Aju NICE/

Balesan Review :

 **Sebong's: kenapa hayoo :D udah ketauan yaa**

 **HyeRain: tebakan anda benar! Selamat mendapat piring cantik/?**

 **Shyshyshy: asdkjanknvnn ujsvbjn *gila bareng***

 **KwonJihoon: updatenya udah cepet kan? xD mm, buat Soon nya nyesel aja kali ya?**

 **Park Ri Tae: suka JiCheol yaa**

 **Phigukie: yaah dibilang jahat xD greget yah ama Soon bawa pulang yu/?**

 **Straxberry: jadi. Soon udah deket banget sama hana jadi weh(?)**

 **Squishy Carrot : iya ya jahat banget Soonnya:' /ditabok/**

Yaudah segitu:D

Review lagi yaa xD /maksa amat/


	6. Chapter 6

"Seungcheol!tunggu" teriak seorang bersurai hitam yang berlari mengejar Seungcheol. Yang di panggil berhenti dan berbalik melihat seseorang yang berlari kearahnya.

"Wonwoo? Ada apa? " tanya Seungcheol saat Wonwoo sudah didepannya. Seungcheol membiarkan Wonwoo mengatur nafasnya terlebih dahulu.

"kau tau dimana Jihoon?" tanya Wonwoo. Seungcheol mengangguk dan berjalan kembali. Wonwoo tidak menyerah dan terus mengikuti Seungcheol. Seungcheol yang merasa risih, berbalik lagi menatap Wonwoo.

"apa?" –Seungcheol

"apa yang apa?" –Wonwoo . Seungcheol memutar bola matanya.

"kenapa mengikuti aku?"

"kau bilang kau tau dimana Jihoon. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya." Kata Wonwoo. Seungcheol menatap Wonwoo datar dan kembali berjalan. Wonwoo berusaha menyamai jaraknya dengan Seungcheol.

"bisakah kau beritahu apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Seungcheol tidak menjawab. Malah merapatkan tudung hoodienya. Wonwoo kesal. Ia menarik tudung hoodie Seungcheol kebelakang. Seungcheol kaget dan langsung menatap Wonwoo.

"Yak! Aku sedang berbicara padamu!" kesal Wonwoo. Seungcheol menghela nafas.

"baiklah, akan kuceritakan sambil berjalan" Wonwoo mengangguk dan mendengarkan. Selama Seungcheol bercerita, Wonwoo terus mengomel karena kesal.

"haish, akan kubunuh Soonyoung itu" kata Wonwoo berapi api.

"bisakah kau hanya mendengarkan dan tidak mengomel terus?"

"ah, maaf. Lanjutkan" Seungcheol melanjutkan ceritanya. Tak sadar mereka sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Saat sudah didepan kamar Jihoon, Seungcheol memberitau untuk tetap tenang.

CKLEK

Jihoon terlihat sedang diberi makan oleh ibunya, langsung melihat kearah pintu yang terbuka.

"Wonwoo? Kenapa disini?" Wonwoo berjalan mendekati Jihoon. Ia membungkuk didepan ibu Jihoon dan kembali melihat Jihoon.

"tadi Seungcheol datang ke sekolah. Aku memintanya untuk menemuimu" Jihoon mengangguk.

"sepertinya kita tidak punya snack yang cukup,bibi akan belikan" kata ibu Jihoon sambil mengambil dompet.

"ah,tidak usah repot" kata Wonwoo. Dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman oleh ibu Jihoon, lalu ia pergi.

"kau mirip dengan ibumu Ji, selalu memaksa" kata Wonwoo sambil terkekeh.

"jadi, bagaimana keadaanmu? Jangan bohong, Seungcheol sudah menceritakan semuanya." Lanjut Wonwoo seperti mengancam

"baik kok, hanya masih takut" kata Jihoon sambil nyengir. Ponsel Wonwoo bergetar. ia keluar dan mengangkat telfon tersebut.

" Jeonghan hyung?"

 _"_ _Wonwoo-ya, kau dimana? Jadi perginya?"_ Wonwoo menepuk jidatnya. Ia lupa hari ini dia ada janji dengan Jeonghan hyung dan Seungkwan.

"um bagaimana kalau kalian datang ke rumah sakit _xx_?"

 _"_ _siapa yang sakit?"_

"sudahlah datang saja. Aku tunggu ya" kata Wonwoo langsung menutup telfon tersebut. Wonwoo masuk bersamaan dengan ibu Jihoon yang kembali dengan kantong belanja di tangannya.

.

"astaga, Jihoon!" ucap Jeonghan setengah teriak. Ia datang dengan Seungkwan yang sama kagetnya dengannya.

"pelankan suaramu Hyung" kata Jihoon.

"ah, maaf. Siapa yang membuatmu begini?" kata Jeonghan dengan suara yang lebih pelan tetapi tetap emosi. Kata itu membuat Jihoon mengingat kejadian itu lagi. Seungcheol yang sadar, langsung berbalik menarik Jeonghan dan Seungkwan keluar.

"bair aku yang jelaskan" kata Seungcheol saat di luar ruangan. Saat menceritakan, reaksi mereka sama dengan Wonwoo.

"apa harus aku membunuh Soonyoung?" Tanya Jeonghan sambil menahan amarah mengingat mereka sedang di rumah sakit.

"ide bagus hyung" balas Seungkwan. Seungcheol hanya memutar bola matanya dan berjalan kembali ke ruangan Jihoon.

Saat memasuki ruangan itu, terlihat Jihoon dan Wonwoo sedang mengobrol. Ibu Jihoon sedang menyiapkan makanan.

"Jihoon-ie, ibu pulang dulu. . Dimakan ya makanan yang bibi siapkan" kata Ibu Jihoon dan dibalas oleh anggukan oleh semuanya.

"ngomong ngomong kau benar akan ke paris?" tanya Seungcheol.

"darimana kau tau?" seingat Jihoon ia belum memberitau Seungcheol.

"ibumu yang bilang" Jihoon menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

"kapan kau berangkat?"

"saat hari perpisahan" Seungcheol membelakan matanya. Kenapa cepat sekali dan kenapa dia baru tau. Ia harus mengendalikan dirinya karena Jihoon sedang tertekan sekarang.

BRAK.

Tiba tiba pintu dibuka kasar oleh seseorang. Itu Soonyoung.

"Jihoon!" katanya membuat Jihoon kaget. Saat Soonyoung mendekat, Jihoon berteriak. Melihat seseorang datang seperti itu membuatnya mengingat kejadian kemarin. Wonwoo, Jeonghan, dan Seungkwan berusaha menenangkan Jihoon. hati Soonyoung sakit melihat Jihoon seperti itu. Seungcheol menarik Soonyoung keluar.

"kau mau membunuhnya ha?" kata Seungcheol marah. Soonyoung melepaskan cengkraman tangan Seungcheol dari pundaknya.

"apa yang terjadi dengannya?" kata Soonyoung khawatir.

"apa peduli mu? Kau lah yang membuatnya begini. Dan kau masih bisa khawatir?" sindir Seungcheol. Saat itu juga seorang perawat dan dokter masuk ke ruangan Jihoon.

"kau lihat? Bagaimana tersiksanya dia? Kenapa kau tidak bersenang senang dengan HanaMu saja?" kata kata itu membuat hati Soonyoung seperti di cincang habis. Jika bukan di rumah sakit, mungkin Seungcheol akan memukulnya sekarang juga. Wonwoo keluar dari ruangan itu dan melerai mereka berdua.

"sudah Seungcheol-ah, buat apa kau marah dengannya. Tidak ada yang berubah" kata Wonwoo sambil menatap sinis Soonyoung yang mematung.

"kau sangat pandai menjebak seseorang, Soonyoung-ah. Tahun lalu kau yang memintanya sebangai kekasihmu dan membuatnya mencintaimu sampai dia rela merasa sakit. dna kau membuangnya mentah. Apa aku harus memberimu sebuah penghargaan?" kata Wonwoo lalu menarik Seungcheol ke dalam ruangan. Meninggalkan Soonyoung yang masih mencerna kata kata mereka barusan.

Soonyoung berjalan sempoyongan ke luar rumah sakit. saat sudah di luar rumah sakit, ia bersandar di tembok. Kakinya lemas membuat ia merosot kebawah. Air matanya lolos. Ia mengusak rambutnya frustasi. Orang orang menatapnya aneh. Mengapa ia menyesal sekarang? Harusnya dia bahagia bukan?.

.ooOoo.

 _Hari perpisahan, 08.30_

Suasana gedung sekolah sangat ramai. Masing masing murid didampingi oleh orangtuanya. Semenjak kejadian rumah sakit, Soonyoung banyak melamun. Dan sekarang ia sedang duduk melamun.

"Soonyoung? Soonyoung!" seseorang menguncang pundak Soonyoung membuat dia sadar.

"eh?oh? ada apa Seokmin-ah?" kata Soonyoung linglung. Seokmin hanya menghela nafas.

"kau tidak lihat kepala sekolah akan memberi selamat? Kita harus kesana" katanya sambil menarik tangan Soonyoung. murid murid lain mulai berjalan kearah tempat yang disiapkan yang telah disiapkan didepan podium. Kepala sekolah mulai memberi selamat kepada satu persatu murid yang naik podium. Mereka menerima bucket bunga sebagai tanda lulus. Dan mulailah pengumuman yang ditunggu tunggu.

"nilai tertinggi tahun ini dicapai oleh Lee Jihoon" ucap kepala sekolah diiringi tepuk tanagn meriah. Tapi bukan Jihoon yang naik ke podium untuk mengambil hadiah yang diberikan oleh kepala sekolah. melainkan seseorang yang mirip Jihoon yang tak lain adalah Yoongi hyung. Dialah yang memberi tau Jihoon di rumah sakit kepada Soonyoung hari itu. Melihat itu orang orang menjadi berbisik bisik. Soonyoung mengerutkan dahinya. Kenapa Jihoon tidak datang. Setelah selelsai acara, murid murid mulai sibuk dengan urusannya masing masing. Saat Soonyoung berjalan keluar gedung. Ia mendengar percakapan sekumpulan murid yang sedang mengobrol. Disana ada Jeonghan dan Wonwoo juga

"hei,kudengar Jihoon ke luar negri ya?" mata Soonyoung terbelalak mendengarnya.

"benar, ia menerima beasiswa di Paris" kata Jeonghan. Wonwoo melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya.

"katanya ia berangkat pukul 10." Kata Wonwoo dan dibalas oleh anggukan oleh yang lainnya. Soonyoung yang mendengar itu langsung berjalan menghampiri Wonwoo dan membalikan badannya.

"benar Jihoon ke luar negri?" tanya Soonyoung. Wonwoo menatap Soonyoung sinis.

"benar" jawabnya dingin

"kenapa kau tidak beritau aku?" kata Soonyoung hampir membentak Wonwoo.

"mengapa aku harus memberitaumu?" berbicara dengan Wonwoo membuang waktu saja. Soonyoung langsung melesat ke bandara. ia melihat jam tangannya, jarum jam menunjuk _09\. 30._

.

 _Bandara , 10.10._

Soonyoung berlari menuju bandara karena taksi yang ia naiki tadi terjebak macet. Ia sedang berdiri melihat papan informasi sambil mematung. Ada keberangkatan ke Paris pukul sepuluh tetapi _delay_. Di satu sisi ia lega. Di sisi lain ia bertanya akankah ia bertemu Jihoon sekarang?.

Soonyoung mengacak rambutnya. Ia tidak tau harus apa sekarang. Mengapa ia harus menyesal sekarang?. Saat itu ia merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Ia segera berbalik badan. Itu dia! Peri kecilnya sedang dihadapannya dengan sebuah koper ditangannya.

"S-Soonyoung?" Jihoon tidak menyangka ia bertemu Soonyoung. ia kaget saat dirinya ditarik kedalam pelukan yang ia rindukan. Rasanya ingin menangis, entah kenapa air matanya tidak keluar.

"jangan tinggalkan aku Ji" gumam Soonyoung dalam pelukannya. Mendengar itu Jihoon melepaskan pelukan dan menggeleng.

"terlambat Soonyoung-ah" kata Jihoon sambil tersenyum pahit.

"kumohon Ji" hanya pada Jihoon lah Soonyoung bisa memohon seperti ini. Dan hanya dibalas oleh gelengan oleh Jihoon.

"aku harus pergi sekarang, ibuku memanggil. Selamat tinggal" kata Jihoon berjalan melewati Soonyoung yang mematung. Badannya serasa kaku. Hatinya bilang harus menahan Jihoon, tapi otaknya tidak demikian. Saat sudah berpikir jernih ia berbalik badan dan tidak melihat peri kecilnya lagi.

Selamanya?

.

.

.

FIN

Dae udah mentok x'D. tapi kalau banyak yang minta sequel diusahain sama Daerin.

Thanks to:

 **Phigukie,shyshyshy,HyeRain,tutik,KwonJihoon,shienya,boobeepboo,Laily591,sebong's, Squishy Carrot,newtrie12,straxberry,Park Ri Tae,aestas7,Shin RanRan** (btw marga kita sama xD) **, TaeHyun, KittyJihoon,Gipetpet,KmHzi,Lidya Bhwakul,Rinmatho,SNSDEXO,Yang Tae Hyun-ssi,aulialuthf27,btssvt,gitakanya,mongyu0604,nio52,pinkxblue,yrae.** Dan yang lainnya(:

Makasih banyak buat review,fav, follow FF gaje ini(':

See you!


End file.
